Undercover
by Little Miss Bones Fanatic
Summary: What happens when The team plus a few extra people get into an undercover op? Rated T for safty Not that it needs it
1. Undercover Madness

**I Don't Own NCIS (sadly) I did however make up Indigo Kaitlin Gibbs. ENJOY!!! (OK, Indigo story goes as follows- She is Jenny and Jethro's love child, who came looking for him after Jenny died, I'm writing that story at the moment)**

**Ok, for anyone who is reading this story, I'll clear up a few things so you're not like, "What the? Who is this talking" or something.**

**Jethro- James Mason**

**Dr. Mallard (Ducky) - Kenneth Mason Jnr**

**Tony- Xavier Mason ****(Eldest**** Son)**

**Ziva- Alexis Mason (Xavier's Wife)**

**Abigail (Abby) - Erika Mason (Eldest Daughter)**

**McGee- Harrison Mason (Youngest Son)**

**Indigo (made up by me) - Mackenzie Mason (Youngest Daughter)**

**Hollis Mann- Tamara Mason (James' wife)**

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs walked in with a coffee in his hand. Tony was lounging around with a message for Gibbs, so as he came around the corner Tony said, "Boss, Director Vance wishes to see you in your office." So Gibbs immediately walked to the stairs. "Hmph." Tony said to himself, "Someone's knee must be sore." And he sat back down to do paperwork.

In the Director's office, Gibbs walked straight past Cynthia's desk and opened and slammed the door, like usual. "Good morning Jethro." Leon said.

"Morning Leon." Gibbs replied, looking at Leon expecting something. "What can I do for you?"

"Undercover assignment." Vance threw the paperwork at Gibbs.

"By myself? What have I done to merit this?" Jethro asked.

"Not just you, your team, including Dr. Mallard and Abby." Vance replied holding something back.

"Is there someone else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Jethro, two someone else's. Your daughter Indigo will be in there and... I have gotten someone out of retirement." Leon said pointing behind him.

There stood one woman that Jethro would never forget... Hollis Mann, former Lieutenant Colonel. "Hello Jethro, long time, no see." She said stepping out of the shadows.

"Agreed." Gibbs said eyeing Leon with a glare that only the people he is most disgruntled with gets. "So what's _our_ assignment?" He asked Leon.

"You and your _wife_ here live in a Mansion in Chesapeake Bay, with your father and 4 kids." Leon said giving them their identities. Jethro was a James Lucius Mason, and Hollis was his wife, Tamara Ella Mason. Leon paused, looked at the pair, smirked and said into his phone, "Bring the rest of Gibbs' team in plus Ms. Gibbs." And one by one his team, plus his daughter, Indigo, trooped in. "I am giving you all your identification details today." He explained to them all. "So," he addressed Jethro and Hollis, "These are your kids." And he went around giving Tony his identification. "This," Vance started, "Is Xavier James Mason." He moved onto Abby. "And this is Erika Nadia Mason." Then he moved to McGee. "This is Harrison Michael Mason." Then he moved over to Indigo, "And your youngest daughter is Mackenzie Sasha Mason."

"What about me Director?" Ziva asked.

"And me, not meaning to be rude, Director." Ducky also asked.

"Dr. Mallard, you are Kenneth Harold Mason Junior and Ziva... You will be Alexis Mason, Xavier's wife." And Ziva shot a deadly look at Tony, who replied with a wave...

-

The mansion was huge. Everybody got their own room, unless they were sharing. To everybody's surprise, the mansion had clothes, food and, to Tony's delight, a maid. Everybody got set up and settled, until Gibbs' whistle caused everybody upstairs to rush down and sit on the lounge chairs.

"Boss... This place is awesome!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs hit him over the head. "Listen to your... _mother_."

McGee scoffed, and his head was also collected by Gibbs' hand. "Right," Holly started. "Since we are stuck here for a fair few days-"

"What! I thought-" Abby started.

"Listen; the ball might be this weekend, but we have to stay so we can collect enough information, if we don't bust them at the ball." Holly looked around and pulled sheet of paper out. "So, I told the maid that we didn't need her services, because she had court tomorrow, and _we_ will be doing chores."

Tony looked like someone had slapped him on the face. "No... Not, beautiful Maria!" he said.

Ziva then really did slap him. "Hello, she was Lucia from Law in NCIS."

_Whatever_ Tony mouthed at Ziva. "Right, well, Tony and Ziva, you have the pleasure of dishes tonight." And Hollis then walked off, up the stairs.

Everybody looking at Gibbs, he inclined his head, letting them go. Then Gibbs' phone rang. "James Mason speaking." He answered, hearing snickering from Tony who was in the kitchen hunting out something to eat.

"Ah James! It's Lawrence Daniels here!" a cheery sounding man said. Gibbs inhaled. Gibbs then threw his empty coffee cup at Tony who was sneaking back to his room with a block of chocolate and popcorn in a bowl. W_hat?!_ Tony mouthed angrily. Gibbs mouthed back _No food in the rooms, Hollis would kill you._ Sulkily, Tony went back to the kitchen. "Hello?" Lawrence asked.

"Hi Larry, how are you?" Gibbs replied with ease, hearing Tony snickering.

"Well, well, how about you? I heard from a little birdie your eldest Xavier got married to a pretty young thing... How is that holding up?" Larry asked.

"Ah, well Xavier's still here with Alexis, but the siblings love her to death." Jethro replied.

"Ah good! Well I was wondering would you and your family like to play some golf. The Rodgerson Country Club is having a charity event tomorrow and I need another family to make the teams even. Three men and three women is the rule and you all have to have your own clubs."

Jethro's heart sank. Last time he played golf, it was 11th grade he got a four over par and accidently hit his teacher in the face. "Sure. I'll bring my two sons, my two daughters, myself and my wife. Alexis and Pa will have a fair bit to do around here." He confirmed.

"Ok!" Larry the cheery man said in delight. "Be at the RCC at 11am. See you there Jimbo!"

"Sure then, Larry, see ya." And Jethro hung up, knowing that Hollis would kill him.

But then Leon called him. "You get that?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. Six sets of golf clubs are being transported in a limo, which you will get in, because we need to talk." Leon said hanging up.

Racing up the stairs he said, "_Tamara_!" he said sneering. "Tamara!" when she didn't answer he said, "Don't make me use that other name... What was it? Oh yeah-" Gibbs said teasingly, and then Hollis came racing out of their room.

"What?" she said, with a glint in her eyes that had 'If-You-Say-That-Name-You're-Dead' look.

"We are going golfing at a charity tournament tomorrow, with Xavier, Erika, Harry and Kenzi." He smiled. "And I have to go meet Leon, who has got our golf sets." He smiled at her mouth which was a perfect 'O'. "What?" he asked. "_Xavier_! _Harrison_! Go down stairs and wait for a limousine." Then DiNozzo and McGee raced out of their rooms that they were looking at, and went down stairs.

"You can't be serious Jethro... I mean, James." Hollis asked desperately.

"Yeah, I am. See you later." He said, kissing her on the forehead when he heard Tony yell "Boss!"

He got in the limo and saw Leon. "Now, tell me what tomorrow's plans are." And they went for a drive...


	2. Golf, Swears and Fitting

**I DON'T OWN NCIS (Sadly) Please PM me if you have any ideas or something for me **

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER GOLFING**

"I totally won that." Tony said, packing his and Indigo's golf clubs into _his_ Ferrari (which Leon rented to see what DiNozzo would do with it).

"No," Hollis corrected him, "I totally won that." She said, piling of her golf clubs into a Jeep. She produced a ribbon and a gift voucher. "See _Xavier_?" she asked.

"Sure do, _mum_." He replied through his gritted teeth. Indigo laughed.

"Get over it Xave." She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"No Mackenzie, you!" he childishly said back, first pushing Indigo playfully into her seat, and then getting into the car.

"Don't kill yourselves because you got beaten by a woman Xavier." Gibbs said dangerously.

"Can do Boss... Oh, I mean, Pop." And he wound the window off and sped off to that Mason Mansion.

"He could never handle defeat, even by a woman." Gibbs explained to Hollis who shrugged and got in the passenger side.

"Ah, well, he'll get over it... Hopefully." Holly replied. When they got back to the mansion, a limo was there again. "Not again Jethro." She said. "I thought it was family night, not Mr. Bourbon night with Leon again." Her eyes pleaded for him to stay.

"This isn't real Holly." And he got out of the car in a huff.

"I'm so sorry Jethro." She whispered to herself, watching Gibbs walk through the green grass to the limo. Seeing the limo screech off into the sunset, Holly sighed, wiped her watery eyes and put on a brave face. "Ok," she said to herself, "Let's kick some kids butt!" and she went to the mansion to scold Tony, who when she walked through the door, swore at the top of his lungs all because Indigo and Abby both beat him at his car game on his X-Box 360.

"I didn't mean to!" he said, when Hollis had a hold of his ear.

"It's called, karma big fella." She said, letting him go and walking upstairs. "Do that again, and I'll tell... James." And she walked to her room, still hurt from the incident in the car.

-

Three days later, it was the day before the ball, where a suspected terrorist was meant to uncover a bomb or an Al-Quada mole. The boys were getting fitted in their tuxedos in the girls' powder room, so as a person from the suit shop worked on Tim, he said something about "Penguin suit." And was poked by a pin, or a few dozen. Giggles erupted until, when the four men were finished, the girls were told to put on their ball gowns.

The boys guffawed, well, Tony and Tim did, until Indigo came out in a beautiful lilac dress, her face covered with her hands. "Eww, dad, tell Tony and Tim to look away! I look horrible!" she turned around.

The woman fitting her looked in alarm. "Who are Tony and Tim?" Gibbs asked shooting a warning look that Indigo saw from the cover over her eyes that were her hands. Ducky shifted uncomfortably, worrying they had been caught.

"Oh sorry, you reminded me of my drama partners. They are so pig headed." Indigo smiled covering her mistake up. Tim and Tony looked unimpressed. "Now, Xavier, Harry, look away." Indigo hated that her father, two 'brothers' and 'grandfather' were watching her.

"You look lovely dear." The dress fitter said, just putting the last touches on her dress. "Next!"

Indigo stumbled over in her dress. "I totally need double chore money for the rest of the year after this." She muttered under her breath, when Tony caught her. Gibbs heard and smiled.

"Oh I don't know Ziva and Abby... It just... I dunno." Hollis said, with all three of them coming out. Hollis was in a light pink dress, Abby in black and Ziva in a royal blue.

"You look..." Tony started, but didn't know what to say that would make Ziva not kill him in his sleep that night.

"Amazing." Gibbs ended his eyes wide. Tony nodded vigorously, agreeing.

"At least we know they won't talk a lot when we have these on." Hollis said loudly to Ziva, so the men could deliberately hear them.

"That's going to be a first for... Xavier." She laughed.

"You are all finished." The fitter kindly said, packing her belongings and leaving quickly.

"Bed, all of us. We have a big day tomorrow." Gibbs said, looking at his watch, that stated that the time was 8.30pm adding to McGee, "Call it a penguin suit again _Harry_ and I'll make you actually wear one for comparison." McGee nodded and left, intimidated by what he was just told.

**The Next Day**

Mackenzie was usually the first to get up in the mornings, bar Ziva who woke up at 5am. She would usually do the rounds of waking everybody up. Usually knocking on her 'parents' door then moving next door to Tony and Ziva, who always had a spray bottle of water next to the door. Why? Because if you wake Tony up with water, you get some interesting results; like today… he stood up on the bed and yelled "On your six boss!" amid giggles and chuckles from people passing by the door.

Tim and Abby were easy. Just knock on each door, yell their names and wait until you hear ominous floorboards creaking. Downstairs everybody ate sleepily until Abby sang "Today's the day we all go to the ball!"

Everybody looked at each other. "Great…" mumbled a bleary eyed Tony. "Let's just get this over with." And he heaved himself out of the comfortable chairs and went upstairs mumbling and groaning.

-

The women, according to Hollis, were not to be seen until they met each other at the limo at 5pm outside their front door.

So the men went down the street as the girls went and got their makeup done. After that, the men got ready, as it was 3.30 in the afternoon. "Argh!" Tony yelled, fiddling with the buttons. "These... Stupid... Little... Buttons... So... Annoying!" he muttered, concentrating extra hard.

"Just like their owner." Gibbs muttered back, helping Tony by sliding the buttons through with ease.

"Thanks Boss." Tony said appreciatively. Tim snickered. "Shut up McPenguin-Suit." He said, chortling to himself.

The limo arrived and the clop-clop-clop of high heels could be heard on the second storey of the house. "Let's hope I don't break an ankle." Indigo words echoed through the house, even though they were directed to the older women.

"Don't worry, you won't." Hollis said, reprimanding Indigo by adding, "It's meant to be fun! Don't be a spoil sport!" then when she was at the midway platform of the stairs she noticed the men, looking handsome in their tuxedos. "Are you ready... James?"


	3. Time to go to the Ball

**I DON'T OWN NCIS (Sadly) Please PM me if you have any ideas or something for me **

**Ball Time**

The limo smoothly pulled up outside their grand house and the driver came around and opened the door. "Evening ladies, gentlemen. My name is Rick and I shall be your driver for this evening." The driver winked. Indigo stifled a laugh, as it was Henry, the front door security guard from NCIS.

They all hopped in, the men cautious of their suits, the women of their dresses, and Indigo was very worried about walking around in 5 inch high heels. They talked about their objectives, where they were to be, where they were sitting for dinner and what was happening with jewellery aka cameras and microphones.

When 'Rick' pulled up and let the party of 8 out, they stood in front of a flash decorated hall, only used by people like the President, or tonight SECNAV also called Secretary of the Navy. A woman with a strained sort of smile came out. "Hello and welcome to the Marine Birthday Ball. My name Marietta and I am the head waitress tonight."

"Well, hello there Marietta, I'm James Mason, and this is my family. We are here by invitation of the NCIS Director Leon Vance." Gibbs introduced himself with his fake persona.

"Ok," The waitress looked down a list. "Ah yes, it's reserved as a Mason, Kenneth." She looked up enquiringly.

"That would be me." The elderly doctor raised his hand. "My son is used to having things reserved in his name."

"Uh, ok, well you are on table 14. Near the front." She walked in front of them, motioning for them to follow. "You have a fair few people in your family, is she adopted?" She eyed Indigo, who hid behind her 'big brother' Xavier.

"My daughter, Mackenzie, is not adopted." Gibbs said, grabbing Indigo's hand. "I don't believe you have any right in asking about what my family is like, Marietta."

"You are right." Marietta said suspiciously. "Sorry." And she motioned towards a table set for 12. The four other spaces were for Vance, his wife and two kids, Kayla and Jared.

When Marietta left, Gibbs muttered, "Who would like to keep tabs on her?" When no-one answered, he replied "Ok then. Tim, you can have some fun." He gave her a rare small smile and continued, "The night goes as follows, dinner, dance, dessert, presentations, then drinks. We will stay until the drinks, as Leon has expressed that neither Tony nor Ziva nor anyone of us gets drunk, as there have been incidents or will be if we aren't careful." Referring to when Tony got 'chatty' on Twitter, or when Abby broke Gibbs' boat or if Ziva got intoxicated, Gibbs hated to see what would occur.

By 6.30pm over a hundred important looking people came in and were seated. Indigo, knowing a minimal amount of people in the Navy was given a running commentary by Gibbs, Tony and Leon Vance, who turned up minutes after they did. After a while, Vice Secretary of the Navy Mitch Stone, stepped up to the microphone and introduced himself and said a little speech before he ended with, "So, may us hungry Marines, Seadogs, special guests and I dig in to the lovely meal that will be served now!" everyone clapped and waited expectantly.

Then twenty or so waiters and waitresses came with meals and dishes of bread in their hands to serve them. "This is just like Rhode Island!" Tony said excitedly. Everyone looked at him. "You know... When, uh, Alexis went out for the night and I ordered so much food." He smiled mischievously. "You know, I think I'll wait for my meal with some small talk." Leon, Gibbs and Ducky agreed and spoke about a new war ship that the Navy wanted to send out to sea next week. Down the other end, Indigo, Kayla and Jared (Leon's two kids) were talking about school, sport and jobs.

After eating, everyone's plates and bowls were taken away and then Mitch came up again and announced that everyone should get their partners, as it was dance time. They all paired up; Jethro and Hollis, Leon and Jackie (Leon's wife), Tony and Ziva and Tim and Abby (It wasn't weird, they were _siblings_ after all).

Ducky proposed he would dance with his _granddaughter_, claiming he had only seen her dance at concerts and such. This left Kayla and Jared who unhappily agreed, after being practically forced by Leon, to dance with each other.

After the Secretary of the Navy and his wife started to dance, everyone joined, with Jethro and Hollis doing a tango, Ducky teaching poor Indigo how to Rumba in high heels and everyone else doing an awkward sway. Gibbs then pulled his partner Hollis over to Abby and McGee and said "Ok, you two go and check the kitchen. Abs, complain about the food or something, ok? We'll keep an eye out over here." And they quickly dodged the mass of people dancing and left out of sight.

After the half an hour dance, Indigo was sitting on Gibbs lap, complaining at great length to him about the heels. "Daddy, if you _ever_ make me wear these again, I swear, I'll get Ziva to assassinate you. _Mother_ must have picked the most uncomfortable shoes in the world. I am not even wearing heels to prom they make your feet so sore. I'm bored, what am I meant to be doing? I think this was a hoax."

"Well, _Mackenzie_, if you don't stop jabbering and look around for one minute. There is a seat vacant." Gibbs tipped his head to the left, making it look like he was looking at her full in the face.


	4. Caught, Ice Hockey and Leaks

**I DON'T OWN NCIS (Sadly) Please PM me if you have any ideas or something for me **

**Raleigh's Demise**

Indigo looked and saw a seat two tables away was vacant. "Who was in it?" she asked. Gibbs looked at her. "Oh, ok, _I'm_ meant to know this." She thought long and hard (about a minute) and said, "Mitch Stone's eldest daughter, Raleigh?" Gibbs nodded. "Well, she might be in the toilet... or outside for air. This place is very stuffy."

"Ok, there's your jobs, check the toilets and outside." He said seriously.

"Uh, uh. No way. I am not going without back up or a weapon." Indigo said, shaking her head vigorously, like she had a fly on her nose.

"Well fine then." Gibbs gave her a hard long stare, and then said 'I will have Ziva, the ex-assassin who will assassinate me go with you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun and don't raise a big commotion. Call it in." They laughed. When they were meant to call it in, one person was to 'faint' so the other could call for help.

So Indigo went and got a very confused Ziva who came back only ten minutes before with Tim to say that Marietta was taking a 'break' outside. Ziva complied anyways, going with Indigo to the toilets. "Now, we have some awards tonight to hand out!" Mitch said loudly, unawares his eldest daughter was M.I.A.

After a lot of clapping for a number of awards, Ziva slipped in and said that Indigo wasn't feeling well outside. Gibbs, Tony and Leon went outside to see the problem, with Hollis and Tim going through the kitchen to the other side.

There stood Raleigh, looking at the road. "Raleigh, you're doing the right thing." Said a woman in a thick accent, who was hiding beside the stairs in anticipation.

"I don't know anymore. I could just be a brat for a while, he hates that. I... only sometimes, he is really mean and stands me up." Raleigh replied, as a 'motionless' Indigo lay there.

"Who's the girl?" The woman asked savagely.

"Her name is Mackenzie I think. Daddy said her father is very close to the Director of NCIS." Raleigh said. Then Gibbs came out, with his gun inside his suit pants pocket. Raleigh turned around, jumpy and nervous looking. "Hello there. Are you Mr. Mason?" she asked.

"Yeah. How long has Mackenzie been out?" He asked, getting his suit jacket and putting it under Indigo's head. She gave him a small smile.

"I don't know." She responded.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I'll have to wait for her to come around. You must be Raleigh Stone, Mitch's daughter. What are you doing out here? I thought you would be inside with your sister and parents?"

Raleigh started to shake. "No, no, I... Needed fresh air." She turned around again.

Gibbs then saw a bit of the bomb, around her middle, covered by a cardigan she had on. He drew his gun. "Don't touch a thing! Hands up and turn very, very slowly."

Raleigh turned back around and her face tear streaked. "He ignores me so much. He never comes to ballet or choir or sports. My mother _always_ comes." She shook her head violently. "He will never do that to me again." Gibbs realised who she was talking about and nudged Indigo who lightly jumped up. Surprise flickered across Raleigh's face. "You tricked me."

"I sure did." She whispered to Gibbs, "There's a woman beside the stairs." Then he whistled. Tony and Ziva came with a brown haired woman.

"Tamara Tatyana Gregorovic also known as Meredith Halle Jacobs." Tony introduced the woman. "Boss, she had a dead man switch, two passports and a few matches on her, oh and..." he drew a .25 calibre weapon in an evidence bag. "Her weapon of choice."

"Raleigh Stone, you are under arrest for terrorism." Gibbs put the cuffs on her wrists.

Mitch Stone then came racing out of hall with his wife and other daughter. "Jethro! What are you doing?" he yelled, coming to get his daughter, who had Ziva in front of her, disarming the bomb. "Un-cuff her!"

"Mitch, look." He carefully spun Raleigh around and exposed the bomb that Ziva just finished up on.

"Raleigh..." Mitch said, gobsmacked. "What... Why?"

"You never listen to me! Never, ever! Never come to any of my sporting activities or choirs or my ballet practices! I was sick of it." Raleigh spat.

"Bianca, take Daniela inside, please." Mitch said slowly. After his wife and daughter left he asked slowly, "What are the charges Jethro?"

"Terrorism. But she's only 17, right? So, she'll be in a Juvenile Detention Centre for... 2 years? Maybe three depending on Good Behaviour." Tony piped up, but was swiftly backhanded. "Sorry."

"I am willing to make up for my mistakes and, I'll trial against that woman." She nodded over to Tamara, who started to speak Russian.

"I'd better watch out for her. Apparently she has a knife that you didn't find." Gibbs smiled as he said it.

Tony looked at her. "Where?"

"Her shoe." Indigo smiled. Abby then came out. "Apparently I got an award!" she said excitedly. Gibbs looked at her. Indigo signed well done, can we talk later, we have the people responsible.

"Ok then!" she said excitedly. A limo then came around the corner with pace.

"Ok, everyone in!" Hollis yelled. After everyone, including Tamara Gregorovic and Raleigh with them got in; Henry made a beeline for the NCIS headquarters.

**One week later**

"Ah ha!" Tony celebrated with a cheeky grin after he shot his fifth consecutive paper ball into McGee's bin. "See, that takes skill, Probie." He said.

"Sure Tony whatever you say." McGee replied, writing a report for a phone that Gibbs broke.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked, staring at her unoccupied desk across from him.

"I don't know. She had a few days off after the undercover operation, and then she came in yesterday to do some desk duty." McGee replied, still scribbling away.

"I dunno whether or not to put a BOLO (Be On the LookOut) out on her. She is meant to be the poster girl for punctuality." Tony said, playing Tetris on his phone.

"Bokar Tov." Ziva strolled in casually. (Bokar Tov= Hebrew for Good morning)

"Well hello there. Where have you been?" DiNozzo asked.

"My place had a major leak and my whole apartment is flooding." She explained.

"And?" Tony asked.

"Well, Gibbs came, told me to pack clothes in a suitcase and took me to his place." Ziva said, like there is nothing wrong with it. "Indigo was very nice, even teaching me how to play American Ice Hockey last night when she played.

"Gibbs... Suitcase... His Place... What? Indigo play's Ice Hockey?" Tony asked, outraged.

"Yes. She is very good. Didn't she ever tell you? Indigo has a knack for tripping people covertly." Ziva laughed playfully, putting a small, wrapped box on to Gibbs' desk.

"What's that?" McGee asked with interest.

"A pass of my appreciation to Gibbs." Ziva said.

"Token, not pass." Tony said. A *Ding* was heard and they all flew around the room, getting everything ready for that day.

"Is there a problem?" Gibbs came in, with a coffee in his hand, noticing the very dirty look Tony was giving Ziva.

"No Boss." Tony quickly clicked onto a map of USA and pointlessly clicked on random things.

Gibbs shook his head, sat down and saw a wrapped box and a note on his desk. The note said that Vance wanted a Sit-Rep on a new case that they got yesterday. The gift was from Ziva, as it had Hebrew writing on the front. He opened it and saw small knife, with Jethro engraved on one side and Boss on the other. Gibbs looked around with a small smile on his face and thought it was just going to be another day in the Navy Yard. At least... He hoped it would be.


End file.
